A Dream
by DarkChocolatCocoa
Summary: My friend had a dream, a dream stemmed by watching Wolf's Rain. Read my interpretation of it from what she has told me.


**A Dream**

It was quiet in the shack.

They drifted in and out of sleep, the calm of the night surrounding them like a blanket. A cocoon of silence and warmth with an underlying tone of foreboding none could quite pick up. For now they were content.

Something stirred far off from the small shack, something unknown and unnamed. A small form nudged the door open and peered in at the the still forms on the floor. Padding in on soft feet the white creature watched them with curiousity as one mumured something and the other turned over slightly. The creature nudged the side of the largest and most powerful and waited while eyes slowly opened. Blearily, their owner tried to discern the shape of the creature but only saw white and indiscernable features.

A voice erupted from the creature's throat that awoke them all fully and the three gathered around the white creature in amusement. They could understand little of it's babble and what they could was of little use. The deep, somewhat growling voice was pleasant to hear.

The smallest of the three crept away and gently prodded another form on the floor. This still creature, similar to the Speaker, didn't even move at the touch. The smallest ruffled the the dark fur but still no response. The creature was left to its deep sleep as there were once again three watching the Speaker. One thing it said perked interest among them all and a silent consent swept over the group.

Soon they were running from the small shack, across Nature's green floor. Under the tree branches, over fallen logs, around ferny bushes darkened by the lack of light that didn't bother them. They pranced about like young fauns in the direction of several tall spires of towering white rock. At the base was a low ledge sheltering a small spot littered with soft mosses and long grasses. There they decided to remain.

One drew a circle of a white sandy substance as the Speaker began to voice it's idle nonsense again. The three settled in on the cool, soft ground. There they decided to hold vigil for the remainder of the long night.

They did not even know their reason.

Soon two were sleeping in the peace, but the largest was holding watch instead of resting. For some time none moved until the sound of falling startled the watch. The Speaker ran out of the circle, cloesly followed by the watcher. Unfortunately, the other two were woken and were out at once to see their companions. The Speaker ran off again and with unspoken consent the three followed the voice they knew. The smallest saw fleeting glimpses of things they were unable to name.

It seemed like an eternity that they followed through increasingly darker places with taunting whipsers on the wind and those unidentified glimpses fighting. Finally the Speaker began to slow before a building like the shack where they had once resided. The Speaker's voice and being faded away until there was nothing left of the presence but a faint feeling of rememberance. The three slowly entered the building, startled by the darkness they were met with. There was silence except for breathing and suddenly thundering heartbeats.

Then they were fighting. The Unseen, the Unheard, the Unknown, the Unnamed, they were battling it with all of their great combined strength. With overflowing senses they fought body, limb, and foot against a foe so much stronger than they. The smallest dug in deep on a part of the Unnamed and spots of potential weakness were seen by the three.

The fight never had a victor or a loser, simply two fierce sides fighting for the slightest bit of dominance to pull away. The three ended fled something they could not understand fully and had no desire to submit to with all of the speed they could muster. They were together and uncertain as to what they had fought but not unbeaten. They did not cease running until a fourth presence joined them and the sky began to lighten. The three, plus the fourth, climbed a steep hill for a decent vantage point with which to look down upon everything from.

It was a quartet of wolves that stood upon the craggy hilltop and gazed down at the forest stretching as far as any eyes could see, crowned by soaring moutain peaks in the far distance on one side and dissappearing green on the other. The largest, the bold and proud leader with a reddish brown coat, was at the center. Beside her was another with gleaming silvery gray fur hunched in waiting for the thing unnamed. The smallest, dark and slinky, balanced atop a rock slightly below her sisters. And behind all three like a ghostly shadow was a wolf as black as night also looking out over the still, awe-inspiring scene.

The leader turned her head sharply to see the fourth wolf, but he had already dissolved from view like a misty haze. She stared at the spot with intensity for several moments as her sisters restlessly shifted, pawing the earth and taking in the scents around them. The silver-gray shook herself and the dark wolf raised her head to the sky. The three remained that way until the leader leapt off of her perch.

Then the three sisters ran as one through the untamed Nature.


End file.
